


Magnet and Steel

by AmethystLabyrinth



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystLabyrinth/pseuds/AmethystLabyrinth
Summary: What if Andy had gotten Jessie and Bullseye for his eighth birthday as well? It's love at first sight for Woody and Jessie.





	1. Chapter 1

Magnet and Steel

I don't own Toy Story or it's characters, I do own any all original characters.

  
Jessie and Bullseye had been at the second hand toy store for about a year now, sitting by the window feeling hopeless; feeling that the chances of them ever being bought and played with again were incredibly slim.

However, their lives were turned completely around the day an old woman came into the store.

"Excuse me," she said to the elderly storekeeper. "May I see the cowgirl doll and the rag horse that are by the window?"

"Certainly ma'am," He answered before collecting them together and showing them to her.

"I was right! It is Jessie the Yodeling Cowgirl and Bullseye the horse from Woody's Round Up!"

"You know of the show?"

"Of course. My son used to watch it very frequently until it was canceled. Oh, he used to always beg for the Woody's Round Up dolls, but they were always so hard to find."

"They didn't make a lot I believe."

"I remember that he was devastated when the show was canceled, but luckily my husband found him a Woody doll. But he still wanted the rest of the set. I think he wanted a Jessie doll so that he could make her and Woody kiss. My grandson Andy has him now and he just loves westerns and I'm sure he would love the both of them," She said, referring to Jessie and Bullseye. "I'll take them."

Just as she finished paying for them, a large man sauntered into the store. Seeing Jessie and Bullseye on the counter, he rushed over to them.

"I'll take them!" He cried happily.

"I'm sorry Sir, but this woman just bought them."

"I'll buy them from you!" Said the fat man, turning directly towards the old woman.

"No. I bought these for my grandson!"

"But they're collectibles!"

"They're toys, you ninny!"

"I'll pay you any price for them!"

"Get away from me before I call the police!" She said, leaving the store promptly.

...

Jessie was flabbergasted now that she had learned about herself and the Woody's Round Up TV show. Was it live-action, a cartoon or puppet show? Jessie was eagerly asking herself these questions. And she now even knew Bullseye's name! She couldn't believe she and Bullseye were from the same play-line. And Woody...what was he like? She wondered also why the boy wanted to have the two of them kiss, and this aggravated her slightly.

 _'Well, at least Bullseye and I are together. I just hope Andy likes us,'_ Jessie thought.

The day of Andy's birthday party, the toys in Andy's room listened anxiously over the baby monitors to Sarge's report on what toys Andy was getting.

"Next is grandma's gift," Sarge said over the monitor. "It's a cowgirl doll."

"Cowgirl doll!" Woody shouted in utter surprise.

"Now, Woody," Bo said soothingly, jumping to a conclusion without actually realizing. "Andy wouldn't replace you with a cowgirl doll. You're.."

"Shh!" Woody ushered. "What kind of cowgirl doll?" He asked, forgetting that the baby monitor wasn't a two-way connection.

"And a rag horse," Came Sarge's voice. "Grandma says they're from the same TV show as you, Sir."

"TV show?" Woody proclaimed in utter surprise.

"What was your TV show like, Woody?" Rex asked him.

"I didn't even know I had a TV show," Woody said. "But maybe she'll know?" Woody suggested softly.

A horrible feeling crept into Bo, making her think that she was about to lose any chance of being in a relationship with the shy cowboy. "Maybe she's your sister?" Bo offered.

"I ain't got no sister!" Woody claimed, trying to listen to the rest of Sarge's report.

"You don't know that," Bo said.

"I'd know if I had one or not. That's just the kind of thing you just know. Just ask any Barbie doll," Woody told her.

Woody was excited at the prospect of having another western toy around. Finally - someone he could talk to about old western TV shows with! He was now lost in thought, wondering what the cowgirl would be like. In fact, he was so entranced that he didn't even realize that the other toys were now panicking over a surprise gift. When the batteries fell out of the device, the room went into hysterics - but Woody didn't seem to notice. He did, however, realize that Andy and his friends were heading up the stairs. All the toys rushed back to their spots.

Woody was shocked over how carelessly he was knocked to the floor. Andy had placed Jessie and Bullseye on the floor when he had entered the room and they had seen Woody fall from the distance. Jessie knew what that was like. When Andy and his friends left, Jessie and Bullseye walked over to him instead of going to see the other new toy on the bed.

Woody was very annoyed that none of his friends had come to see if he was all right. Instead, he noticed, they were all going to see the new toy on Andy's bed in his spot.

"Are you all right?" Came an unfamiliar female voice.

Woody looked up from where he still was on the floor. Boots, replica black and white cowhide chaps over pretend blue jeans, a belt, a white and yellow western styled shirt with a slight curve in the chest, and then a face - a beautiful face with the greenest eyes Woody had ever seen. Long red yarn hair in a single braid tied with a yellow ribbon then became visible and then he saw a red cowgirl hat with a white brim.

"Oh," Jessie said softly when she saw Woody's face.

"Oh," Woody murmured back in the same tone, looking at Jessie's face. All feelings of worry, anger and annoyance left him in the instant he saw her face. He found himself being stuffed with feelings of longing, wanting, and love.

 _'That snake in my boot must be a love snake. And it bit me! I'm in love!'_ Woody thought happily. It was illogical, irrational and he didn't even know her name after all, but he knew he just loved her. And he wanted her in every possible way too, much to his surprise.

He wanted to know her name - he wanted to know everything single thing about her. If she was bad, he waned to make her good. He wanted to have her always near him; he wanted her in his arms; he wanted to be in her arms; he wanted to feel her lips against his and he wanted to press his lips against hers, but most of all he wanted her to love him too.

And unbeknownst to Woody, she did. Jessie had first seen Woody close up in a crumpled heap of boots, pretended blue jeans, a holster, a replica black and white cowhide vest of a yellow-checkered shirt, a red bandana, and a brown cowboy hat. When she saw his face, it sent her emotions floundering in wonderfully dizzy directions. Coming into a new home, a new owner (a boy owner) at that, she had felt anxious at first. Never mind the fact that Andy didn't even really show that much of an interest in her and Bullseye, making her feel nervous and worried. What if Andy didn't like her or Bullseye? What if the other toys weren't nice?

But then she saw Woody's face and all those worries and unhappy feelings left her. She found herself filling up with a feeling of love.

 _'Sweet mother of Abraham Lincoln! If he ain't the most handsome, perfect cowboy I ever did see! I don't even know why, but I love him!'_ And Jessie wanted him in all the ways he wanted her. And maybe even more so - she wanted to jump on him and shower him with kisses, but Bullseye was right there and she couldn't act like that in front of him and she also still didn't know if her handsome cowboy was all right or not. However, she still felt the urge to have some sort of physical contact with him. So she held out her hand to him to help him up.

"I'm fine," Woody said, realizing that he should answer her. He didn't want her to think he was being rude. He didn't want her to have any kind of bad opinion of him whatsoever. "In fact," He continued, taking her hand as he got up. "I'm better than I have been in a long time."

"I'm glad," Jessie said. They were standing toe-to-toe, nose-to-nose now.

"So tell me something, beautiful," Woody said, resisting the most powerful urge he ever had - to kiss her. "Where have you been all my life?" Woody was surprised by what he was saying. He had always been shy around girls, Bo especially, but the attraction he felt... no - the love he felt for the cowgirl doll in front of him just obliterated any shyness towards girls within him. And he wanted her to know how he felt about her, even if his pick up line was cheesy.

"I've been here and there," Jessie answered, still holding his hand. "Where have you been all my life, handsome?" Jessie asked him, letting him know about her feelings for him.

"Waiting for you," Woody told her, locking eyes with her.

"And now that I'm here?" Jessie asked softly, not quite knowing what was coming over her.

"The wait's over!" Woody answered breathlessly, feeling giddy all of a sudden before realizing that they didn't even know each other's names yet. "I'm Sheriff Woody."

It made Jessie even happier to know that he was the Woody Andy's grandma was talking about.

"Is Sheriff your title or your first name?" Jessie asked flirting with him and at the same time hoping he wouldn't think she was an idiot.

"Title," He said. "My friends call me Woody, but you can call me what ever your heart desires," He told her, clearly flirting back with her.

"I'll remember that," Jessie purred.

"So green eyes, do you have a name or do they just call you red?" Woody asked her huskily.

"The name's Jessie the Yodeling Cowgirl," Jessie told him slowly.

"That mean you can yodel a song?" Woody asked, sounding slightly cocky.

"Yeah, I can yodel a song," Jessie answered. "Maybe I'll yodel one for you sometime," She flirted.

While Woody and Jessie were flirting with each other, the others had all flocked over to Andy's bed to see his other new toy. It was a Buzz Lightyear action figure. He was dazzling them all by 'flying' around the room. But Woody and Jessie were too busy in their own little world to notice.


	2. Chapter 2

Bullseye was confused by the way Jessie was acting. Why was she acting all goofy? She had never acted like this at the store, so her actions now were completely beyond him. And why hadn't she introduced him to Woody yet? He pondered over this briefly. All he wanted to do was meet the cowboy and give him a ride.  
  
Bullseye neighed - **What about me? Why are you ignoring me?** -  
  
"Oh Bullseye!" Jessie proclaimed, realizing that she had indeed been ignoring the horse after all. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to forget about you," She said, slowly letting go of Woody's hand and giving Bullseye a hug.  
  
Seeing Jessie upset saddened Woody. He couldn't stand the thought of her being anything but happy.  
  
"No, no. It's my fault," Woody quickly said. "I was being rude," Woody would rather have Jessie think he was rude than have her upset.  
  
"No, you weren't," Jessie told him. "You fell after all..."  
  
"Boy did I ever,"  
  
Jessie smiled dreamily at him.  
  
- **'You're forgetting about me again!'** -Bullseye neighed.  
  
"Woody, this is Bullseye," Jessie told him. "Bullseye is just about the best horse any cowpoke could have."  
  
"Howdy," Woody said to Bullseye, reaching over to pet him.  
  
"Bullseye, this is Woody. He's the one Andy's grandmother was talking about."  
  
Bullseye, being the friendly horse he was, pounced on Woody, knocking him down, and licked his face. Woody couldn't help but laugh as Bullseye's tongue tickled him. Jessie was glad that neither of them was angry.  
  
"Are you sure he's a horse and not a dog?" Woody remarked.  
  
"I think he may be a bit of both," Jessie said, easing Bullseye off of Woody and helping him up again.  
  
"That's the best kind," Woody commented once again when they were nose-to-nose and toe-to-toe. "So, Andy's grandma was talking about me?"  
  
"Yeah. She said that you had a TV show called Woody's Round Up."  
  
"She say anything else about the TV show?" Woody asked as he wondered if it would be bad taste to talk about marriage so soon.  
  
"Only that Bullseye and I were in it."  
  
"Hey Woody!" Yelled Mr. Potato Head. "The new toy can fly!"  
  
"That's nice," Woody called back, uncaring. "As long as it doesn't crash into anything."  
  
Mr. Potato Head frowned. That wasn't the reaction he had been hoping for. Walking over to the western toy, he was determined to rile him up some.  
  
"I bet he'll become Andy's new favorite toy. After all, why would Andy want to play with an outdated western toy like you?" He hadn't even seen Jessie yet.  
  
"I guess that means he wouldn't want to play with either me or Bullseye," Jessie said sadly.  
  
"No, no!" Woody again proclaimed quickly. "Mr. Potato Head is just joking with me! Isn't that right, Potato Head?" Woody questioned, turning to him. "After all, you wouldn't want to upset the lady would you?" There was something in Woody's tone of voice that seemed somewhat dark and the very icy death look he was giving him made Mr. Potato Head readily agree.  
  
'He called me a lady,' Jessie thought happily.  
  
"Sure, I was just joking with him. Didn't mean to upset you, ma'am," he said, removing his hat.  
  
"Jessie this is Mr. Potato Head."  
  
"Howdy," Said Jessie.  
  
"Potato Head, this is Jessie."  
  
"Hello."  
  
-'Don't forget about me!'-Bullseye neighed  
  
"This here is Bullseye. Jessie's the cowgirl doll we heard about over the baby monitors," Woody said.  
  
"Huh?" murmured Jessie.  
  
Woody quickly explained his plan that involved the little green army guys and the baby monitors during birthdays and Christmas'.  
  
"You're very clever," Jessie complimented. "I like a boy toy with brains," She said, winking.  
  
"What else do like in a boy toy?" Woody asked huskily.  
  
"I'll let you know," Jessie answered, coyly.  
  
'Well - I'll be a julienne fried potato!' Thought Mr. Potato Head, backing away from them. 'Looks like Woody's in love! And it looks like this Jessie feels the same way.'  
  
Mr. Potato Head wasn't so sure if he should be happy for his friend, or jealous. Woody now had two girls who wanted him. It wasn't fair! Well - if he couldn't ruin Woody's day, he could ruin Bo's! He thought this to himself malevolently.  
  
"Woody has his eye on the new doll," Mr. Potato Head said to Bo, who had been watching Buzz and Rocky work out. She assumed that Woody had been sulking somewhere, so she deliberately decided not to interrupt him. Later she'd find him and give him some 'comfort', or at least try too, she told herself.  
  
"I know Woody's shy around me, but I don't think he prefers men" Bo admitted.  
  
"Not that new doll!" Mr. Potato Head yelled at her. "The new cowgirl doll! Woody seems quite taken with her - in fact, I'd go as far as to say I think he's in love with her."  
  
"I don't believe it!" Bo exclaimed as she began to angrily march over to where she had last seen Woody.  
  
...  
  
"Let me show you around the room," Woody offered courteously.  
  
"We can ride Bullseye!" Jessie suggested enthusiastically.  
  
"Are you sure he won't mind?"  
  
"Oh no, Bullseye love's giving rides. Don't ya boy?" Jessie asked, once again slowly letting go of Woody's hand and hugging Bullseye around the neck.  
  
Bullseye nodded his head happily and, before Woody or Jessie could do anything else, Bullseye rushed out of Jessie embrace. He raced behind Woody and ran straight underneath him, throwing Woody over onto his back.  
  
"Spirited follow isn't he?" Woody asked, slightly dazed.  
  
"Would a cowpoke want any other kind?" Jessie smirked light-heartedly. "What's the matter? He ain't too high spirited for ya, is he?" Jessie teased, looking up at him and thinking of just how handsome he looked on the saddle.  
  
"Of course not, I like high spirited stallions...and fillies," Woody told her, mentally adding: ' _Oh, please don't be offended that I called you a horse. I meant it in the nicest possible way!'_  
  
Jessie remained silent, not quite sure how to take Woody's last statement.  
  
"Er-so English, side-saddle, or western?" Woody asked her, wanting to know what style she would like to ride Bullseye.  
  
"Western, of course," Jessie said, letting Woody's comment pass. After all, it was just an awkward attempt at flirting.  
  
Woody held out his hand to her and she hopped up onto Bullseye, sitting behind him.  
  
"Gotta warn ya, Bullseye tends to gallop fast - so you hold on real tight," Jessie told him.  
  
"Well, I don't think there's any need for him to gallop. But I think you better hold onto me real tight just in case,"  
  
"Is this good?" Jessie asked, wrapping her arms around his waist.  
  
"Tighter," Woody told her.  
  
Jessie tried again and again, but Woody kept telling her the same thing.  
  
"There," Woody said happily. "That's perfect."  
  
As they rode around the room, Woody introduced Jessie and Bullseye to various toys (who were all completely surprised to see Woody so happy and content in the arms of this new doll.) He told her about the move to the new house and that Andy and Molly would each have their own new rooms.  
  
Bo had ventured all over the room looking for Woody and her rival. She finally found them in each other arms!  
  
Once Woody had shown Jessie and Bullseye around Andy's room, he stopped Bullseye and hopped down.  
  
"I can get down myself," Jessie told him when Woody offered to help her down.  
  
"I'm sure you can, but will you let me help you down anyway?"  
  
Jessie knew she ought to say no - after all, she had always been self sufficient - but what harm could it do to let him help her down? And, if he later treated her like some breakable China doll - well - she'd just show him what a high spirited filly she really could be.  
  
"All right," Jessie said, swinging one leg over.  
  
Woody gingerly placed his hands on Jessie's waist and she in turn placed her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"Aren't you glad I helped you down?" Woody asked once Jessie was off of Bullseye. Woody's arms were now comfortingly wrapped around Jessie's waist and Jessie had her arms around Woody's neck. Neither one of them wanted to ever let the other go.  
  
"There you are, Woody," Bo broke in before Jessie could answer. Both Woody and Jessie turned and looked at her. "I saw you fall," Bo said sweetly. "I'm sure you must be very upset."  
  
Woody looked like a man in love. And Bo wasn't his interest -  
  
"Oh, hello Bo," Woody greeted calmly. "Not really. Accidents happen and you know how boys like to play roughhouse. I don't even think it was Andy who knocked me down. Bo, I'd like you to meet Jessie and Bullseye."  
  
"Which is which?" Bo questioned tensely.  
  
"Bo!" Woody proclaimed, shocked and embarrassed. He felt Jessie step out of his arms, leaving him feeling cold and alone. Truth be told, he had kind of forgotten about Bo and her feelings towards him.  
  
"Is she your girl, Woody?" Jessie asked him point blankly.


	3. Chapter 3

Woody didn't want to hurt Bo - he truly didn't - but Jessie's question needed to be answered. And he couldn't lie to himself or his heart just to spare Bo the pain.  
  
"No," Woody said gently. "Bo's my friend. Nothing more, nothing less."  
  
Bo felt like someone had picked her up and smashed her to pieces. She was completely shocked. And then the shock turned into anger. Why her? What did Jessie have that she didn't? And what's more, it wasn't fair! Why couldn't Woody look at her the way he was currently looking at Jessie? Bo found herself becoming angry with Woody too. If he didn't want her - well, then she'd show him how much she didn't want him!  
  
"Of course we're nothing more than friends!" Bo angrily claimed. "Who would want to be more than friends with someone like him?" And with that said, Bo turned on her heels and stormed away.  
  
"See?" Woody asked, turning to Jessie. "Just friends."  
  
Jessie narrowed her eyes. "I ain't dumb, Woody," Jessie said. "Maybe you two are just friends, but I don't think she wants to be despite what she said."  
  
Woody sighed. He'd much rather talk about his feelings towards Jessie than what Bo felt for him. But, he soon told himself, honesty was an important part of any relationship.  
  
"You're right," Woody said. "She does want to be my girl and at playtime Andy makes her my girl, but that's all there is to it."  
  
"How come you don't want her to be your girl?" Jessie asked him. Maybe she was getting nosy, but Bo was so pretty and she wanted to know what was going on inside Woody's head.  
  
"Well, Bo doesn't make me feel the way you do," Woody told her.  
  
"How do I make you feel?" Jessie asked, suddenly forgetting about Bo.  
  
"Like shooting out the stars in the sky and lassoing the moon from the heavens," Woody told her honestly. It was strange - he barely knew her - but he just wanted to do the impossible for her.  
  
"Do you have any idea what that could do to this planet's atmosphere?" Came an unfamiliar male voice.  
  
Woody and Jessie turned to see Andy's other new toy standing there. Before either of them had a chance to speak, he went on into a long discussion about the moon's effect on the tides, gravity and other things that went over Woody's and Jessie's heads.  
  
"And you are?" Woody asked when he was done talking.  
  
"I'm Buzz Lightyear of Star Command," He said, holding out his hand.  
  
"And I'm Woody of Woody's Round Up and this is Jessie and Bullseye of Woody's Round Up," Woody told him a little awkwardly.  
  
"Howdy," Jessie greeted whilst Bullseye neighed a hello.  
  
"Listen here, Buzz," Woody said to him. "I was using a metaphor to explain my feelings."  
  
"Oh, my goodness," Muttered Buzz as it dawned on him. "You two are in the middle of a romantic rendezvous, aren't you?"  
  
Woody and Jessie nodded, both feeling slightly on spot.  
  
"I-I'm sorry," Buzz stammered, feeling embarrassed.  
  
"Well, no harm done," Woody told him. "I should have introduced myself to you earlier anyway, seeing as you're new here."  
  
"So you're in charge here?" Buzz asked, noting his Sheriff's star.  
  
"Yep," Woody said rather proudly. "Listen, just make yourself at home..."  
  
"But my ship! I need to get it fixed."  
  
"Aww, broken already?" Woody asked. 'They just don't make toys like they used to.' Aloud, he continued, "Now that is a shame, but don't worry. With a little tape and some super glue, I'm sure Andy will be able to fix it."  
  
Buzz was about to argue that tape and super glue were not going to be able to fix his ship, but then he realized that tape and super glue might mean something different here than it does on Earth.  
  
"If you say so," Buzz said.  
  
"If you don't need anything else...?" Woody said, hoping that Buzz would take the hint and leave.  
  
"I'll just get back to my ship now. Nice meeting you all," Buzz said, leaving. 'The Sheriff's one lucky fellow,' Buzz thought, walking back to his 'ship'. 'She's a beauty.'  
  
"Hey Woody," called Slinky, running over to him. "Have you met Buzz yet? He seems really cool."  
  
"Yeah, I've met him," Woody told them, not really caring about the fact that Slinky thought Buzz was cool. He then introduced Slinky to Jessie and Bullseye.  
  
"Hey, you want to play tug of war?" Slinky asked Bullseye. Bullseye nodded instantly and the two bounded off.  
  
"Play nice!" Jessie instructed.  
  
"Alone at last," Woody said, releasing the breath he had been holding in. "So, tell me about yourself."  
  
"What do you want to know?" Jessie asked him.  
  
"I want to know everything," Woody told her. "I want to hear about your life from the moment you came out of your box to arriving here. I want to know your likes your dislikes. I just want to know everything and anything about you," Woody said, locking eyes with her. If he had a heart, it'd be beating wildly.  
  
"All right, and then you tell me all about yourself,"  
  
So Jessie told him everything about herself. She told him about her old owner, Emily, and then about how Emily had outgrown her; her years under the bed; being given away to charity; being placed away in storage for years and then being sold to the second hand toy store; meeting Bullseye and, finally, being bought by Andy's grandmother. She also told him that she didn't like the dark or small spaces.  
  
"Woody?" Jessie said, worriedly. "Do you think Andy will like me?"  
  
"Don't worry. He'll love you," Woody told her. 'I know I do,' He silently added. Woody would have liked to have said that out loud, but he realized that they should probably go out on a few dates before saying I love you.  
  
Woody went on to tell her all about himself as well. As they were talking, a loud boom was heard.  
  
"What was that?" Jessie asked, alarmed.  
  
"I have a bad feeling that was Sid; the boy who lives next door. He likes destroying toys."  
  
Jessie's eye went wide and she frantically looked around the room for Bullseye. She felt relieved when she saw that he was safe, still happily playing tug of war with Slinky.  
  
"Don't worry. Andy's not friends with him and even if he was, I'd never let anything happen to you or Bullseye," Woody reassured her, gently placing his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Sheriff's honor," He told her.  
  
Jessie smiled and threw her arms around him, never having felt safer in her life. Woody returned the hug. Jessie felt so wonderful to be in his arms - she was so soft. He wondered what it'd be like to kiss her neck and nibble on her ear, and he desperately wanted to find out. But he held himself back. 'Go on at least two dates with her before neck kissing and ear nibbling.'  
  
Bo watched them furiously. Her hands curling into tight fists, they threatened to crack like glass. She had wanted to tell Woody she didn't mean what she had said and she had wanted to run into his arms. But Jessie was already there.  
  
Soon the footsteps of Andy could be heard and the toys ran back to where he had left them. Buzz, seeing that the others were acting lifeless, followed the suit. The first thing Andy did when he entered the room was head over to where he had left Jessie and Bullseye and picked them up. He had been very interested in them, but had to show more interest in Buzz Lightyear in front of his friends. He wrote his name on the bottom of Jessie's boot and then printed each letter of his name on Bullseye's hooves. He pulled Jessie's pull-string, hearing all of her catchphrases.  
  
"Mom?" Andy asked when his mother came in to change his bed sheets. "Did you know Woody had a TV show?"  
  
"Uh huh. I used to watch it when I was little," She told him.  
  
"How come you never told me about it?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess it just never occurred to me."  
  
"What was his show about?" Andy asked, walking over to where Woody had fallen with Jessie and Bullseye still in his hands.  
  
"Let's see," His mom began to murmur, thoughtfully. "It was a puppet show. Woody was the sheriff, Bullseye was his horse and there was another character called Stinky Pete the prospector. He was Woody's sidekick."  
  
"What about Jessie?" Andy questioned, picking up Woody in the same hand he was holding Jessie in.  
  
"Jessie - she could talk to animals and she was Woody's sweetheart."  
  
 _'No!'_ Thought Bo, absolutely horrified.  
  
"I'd sure like to watch Woody's Round Up and see what it was like," Andy said.  
  
"You know, I think the series is available on video." His mom told him. "Maybe you'd like it as another birthday present?"  
  
"You bet I would!"  
  
"All right, let me see if I can remember where I saw that ad."  
  
"Okay," Andy began when his mother had left the room. "Jessie is Woody's girlfriend and one true love. One-Eyed Bart kidnapped her a long time ago and only recently, Woody has learned where she is being held. So he called Star Command to ask them to send someone to watch over the town while he's gone and they sent Buzz Lightyear.'  
  
 _'Yes!'_ Thought Woody happily, liking Andy's idea. _'Andy, I love you!'_  
  
 _'I don't know if I like being a Damsel in Distress, but I like the idea of being Woody's girlfriend and one true love. I hope it happens out of playtime, too. And maybe then my roll will get better,'_ Jessie thought.  
  
'It's not fair! It's not fair!' Bo chanted over and over in her mind.  
  
"And while Woody's away rescuing Jessie, Bo becomes Buzz's girl," Andy finished.  
  
And that was when Bo got her idea: she'd make Woody jealous by using Buzz!  
  
Buzz, on the other hand, felt very confused and a little frightened by what was happening.  
  
Andy got an empty laundry basket and placed it over Jessie. He then placed some red monkeys on top of the basket and a few little green army men around it and then he put Woody on Bullseye. After this, he got Buzz and placed him on the floor. He made Woody ride Bullseye over to Buzz.  
  
"Are you the one Star Command sent?" The Sheriff asked.  
  
"Yes. I'm Buzz Lightyear," Andy made Buzz say.  
  
"Well Buzz, while I'm away I'm going to have to trust you to keep the town safe. It won't be easy."  
  
"I'll do my best, Sheriff. Sheriff, can you tell me why you're leaving and when you'll be coming back?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't tell you why; I can't risk my enemies finding out why. If anyone asks, just tell them I went on a long trip."  
  
"I understand. Good luck."  
  
"Thank you and good luck to you, too. Let's go Bullseye!" Andy made them gallop away. "I only hope that ex-solder wasn't lying... Don't worry, Jessie, my love. If you're out there, I will find you and we will be together again!"  
  
 _'Wow,'_ Jessie thought, slightly surprised. ' _Andy sure is romantic for a little boy.'_  
  
Andy then went over to where Jessie was.  
  
"Let me out of here!" He made Jessie plead.  
  
"Every day you ask us that and everyday the answer's the same. Never!" Andy made one of the army guys say.  
  
"If it weren't for this cage that blocks out the power of my sonic yodels, I'd send you all to the moon! But once Woody comes and rescues me, we'll give you all a good thrashing about before sending you to jail!"  
  
"Woody's never going to come and rescue you!"  
  
"He will!"  
  
"Andy! Come say goodbye to grandma!" His mother interrupted, calling from downstairs.  
  
"Coming!" Andy answered back, getting up and leaving the room.  
  
Once he had left, the toys came to life as usual.  
  
"Here, let me get you out of there," Woody offered, lifting up the laundry basket so that Jessie could crawl out.  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
"So, did you hear what Andy's mom said about you and me being sweethearts in the show?" Woody asked, wrapping his arm around her.  
  
"She said I was your sweetheart, but she didn't say you were mine,"  
  
Woody's face fell at that. Was she trying to tell him that she didn't want him?  
  
"A girl likes a little courting and some sweet talk before making up her mind," Jessie told him, placing her arms around Woody's neck.  
  
"I can do that," Woody said happily.  
  
"Can you?" She was acting playful now.  
  
"Come with me on a midnight walk tonight and I'll show you."  
  
"All right,"  
  
'Time to put my plan into action!' Thought Bo, vehemently. "Excuse me," Bo interjected, making her way over to them. "Have either of you seen Buzz?"  
  
"Um...he's over there by the nightstand," Jessie answered.  
  
"Thank you," Bo said before walking over to him. She pressed the button that opened Buzz's helmet and, before Buzz could do anything about it, she kissed him. It was a long and loud kiss. All the toys found themselves watching her. They couldn't help it.  
  
"Madam!" Buzz yelled when Bo stopped kissing him. "Are you crazy? My eyeballs could have been sucked out of their sockets!"  
  
"She kissed him on his eyeballs?" Jessie asked, grossed out.  
  
"No wonder she's always losing her sheep; the poor girl can't see good," Woody said. The fact that Bo had just kissed Buzz didn't even faze him.


	4. Chapter 4

Bo didn't put too much thought into Buzz's reaction. After all he was a space toy, so he was bound to say strange things. And besides, she eventually thought, it was Woody's reaction she most cared about. Bo smirked to herself picturing Woody's reaction. He'd look shocked and crestfallen.  
  
Nonetheless, when Bo turned in his direction, he wasn't; he was looking at Jessie with that love-sick look, making Bo all the more furious and hurt at the same time. Didn't he care that she had kissed a toy she barely knew?  
  
Now in the back of Woody's mind, he supposed he ought to have been bothered by the fact that Bo had kissed Buzz when only hours ago she had made a pass at him. But he reasoned that if love at first sight could happen to him when he first saw Jessie, well then why shouldn't the same thing happen between Bo and Buzz? And if that was the case then Woody was happy for her. He didn't want Bo to be hurt or alone and if she had someone to be there, then he didn't have to worry about her doing anything drastic.  
  
He thought went astray for a moment. What was that old saying about a woman being scored? But, anyway, he was a little jealous of how Bo could so easily kiss Buzz in front of everyone however. He wished he could kiss Jessie like that, but he couldn't kiss her in front of everyone.  
  
"So tonight," Woody said to Jessie. "We just have to remember to be really quiet so that the baby monitor doesn't pick us up."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll be as quiet as a mouse stealing cream from a sleeping cat's dish," Jessie proudly said.  
  
Hamm, Rex and Potato Head walked over to the cowpoke couple.  
  
"So Woody," Mr. Potato Head began. "How do you feel about Andy making Buzz the new hero?"  
  
"New hero? What are you talking about? Buzz is just watching over the 'town' while I'm on a true heroic mission. Rescuing my one true love! And there ain't nothing more heroic than that," Woody said rather proudly.  
  
"Oh, I don't know about that," Jessie drawled, unable to resist the urge to tease him.  
  
"Huh?" Woody muttered, somewhat surprised. As he had expected her to agree with him and swoon the way Bo often did.  
  
"Well, now how about saving a bunch of critters that are trapped in a burning barn? Or going into an unstable, abandoned mine to save some orphans who had wandered in there?" Jessie asked him.  
  
"Those are acts of bravery," Woody corrected her.  
  
"Aren't acts of bravery and heroism the same thing?" Rex asked.  
  
"No, Rex. They're not," Woody told him.  
  
"What's the difference then?" Rex asked.  
  
"Well," Woody began, pausing to think. "Being brave is doing something scary that you do anyway and being a hero is stepping up, taking charge and saving the day," Woody said, making a fist.  
  
"Like running into a burning barn and saving a brunch of critters!" Jessie said, teasing him again.  
  
"Exactly!" Woody proclaimed before realizing what he was agreeing to. "No wait! That's not what..." But before he could finish Jessie started laughing. It was like fine music to Woody's ears - a sound he wanted to hear every single day.  
  
"I'll show you what real bravery is, Rex," Jessie said, smirking and making Woody wonder what she was about to do. Maybe she'd kiss him in front of everyone? He hoped that's what she'd do. "It's stealing a hat right off a cowboy's head knowing he's bound to get riled at you!" And with that said, Jessie snatched Woody's hat right off of his head and took off laughing.  
  
Jessie wasn't why she was teasing Woody like this, but it sure was fun and it was good way to find out what kind of temper he had.  
  
Bo watched the whole scene unfold. Surely now Woody would come to his senses? After all, Jessie had teased him and had snatched his hat and those things were unforgivable in Bo's opinion. Woody was sensitive and protective of his hat - why his top had nearly been blown straight off when her sheep had taken his hat once.  
  
Woody blinked trying to figure out what had just happened as he watched Jessie run off with his hat. Jessie looked over her shoulder at him and made one thing obvious: She wanted him to chase her.  
  
Woody smiled devilishly, making Bo want him all the more.  
  
"Ah, the chase!" Woody growled amorously. "Come on, Bullseye! Let's catch her!" He hopped on Bullseye and rode off. Bullseye wasn't sure what was going on, but it seemed like fun so he went along with it.  
  
"What'd I tell you?" Mr. Potato Head asked Hamm.  
  
"Well, I never thought I'd see the day," Hamm muttered.  
  
"I don't get it," said Rex. "What's the matter with Woody? He's acting weird." When it came to romance Rex was as green as his plastic.  
  
"Well - you see Rex, that's what happens when a cowboy meets a cowgirl. Well, it isn't the same as opposites attract since they are both similar, but the attraction is still there," Hamm told him. "You see, Jessie is like a magnet to Woody and that in turn makes him like steel to her."  
  
"Huh?" Rex questioned, completely baffled.  
  
"They got the 'hots' for each other," Mr. Potato Head told him.  
  
"Oh," Said Rex, understanding the basis of the situation. "Does that mean that in nine mouths a little baby cowboy or cowgirl's going to come along?"  
  
"Rex, you nitwit. Toys can't have babies!" Hamm yelled at him.  
  
"Besides, Woody and Jessie aren't even married," Mr. Potato Head added.  
  
....  
  
Woody and Bullseye were gaining up on Jessie, but Woody wasn't quite sure how to actually catch her. He could jump off of Bullseye and tackle her to the floor, but that left behind a chance of hurting her. And he most definitely did not want to do that.  
  
Wait a minute! A thought struck him quickly. He had a pull-string; he could use that as a lasso and lasso her! Swiftly coming to his senses, he pulled back his pull-string and did exactly this. But it didn't turn out the way he'd hoped.  
  
Woody ended up falling off Bullseye and crashing into Jessie knocking the both them to the floor with Woody ending up on Jessie's lap. Then, much to his inconvenience, this was all followed by a 'There's a snake in my...' from his voice box.  
  
Woody wasn't sure whether he should be angry or embarrassed as he pushed himself up slightly. Jessie blinked trying get her bearings.  
  
"Where's the snake?" She asked, finally.  
  
"In my boot," Woody automatically answered.  
  
Jessie laughed again. "Seeing as you caught me fair and square, I guess I have to give you back your hat, don't I?" Jessie said rather disappointedly.  
  
"That's the idea," Woody said positively, taking his hat back. "Why do you sound so sad about it?" Woody asked, untying his pull-string.  
  
"Oh, I was planning to ransom it back to ya," Jessie said playfully. "Are you mad that I took it?"  
  
"No, but what would you want for ransom?"  
  
Jessie leaned followed and smiled, suddenly making Woody wish that he hadn't gotten his hat back after all. "You'll just have to find out next time I steal your hat."  
  
Woody leaned forward as well and asked, "What makes you can get away with it again?"  
  
"Got away with it once, didn't I?"  
  
Bo watched them from across the room, her hands curling into fists again. She was so livid and jealous that she felt like she was on fire! She needed help with her plan and Mr. Potato Head was the right toy to help her.  
  
When she finally managed to calm herself down, she walked over to him.  
  
"Mr. Potato Head?" She greeted sweetly. "May I have a word with you?"  
  
"All right," He said. "What do you want?"  
  
"I need you to help me make Woody jealous," She told him.  
  
Mr. Potato Head looked Bo up and down before answering, "Well, you're round enough - but other than that, you're not really my type."  
  
"No - not with you and me. I want you to help make Woody jealous of Buzz and I," Bo told him.  
  
"What's in it for me?" He asked her.  
  
"Um...you get to tick Woody off?"  
  
"Okay - I'll do it."


	5. Chapter 5

Andy's coming back!" Called Hamm to the rest of the toys. The toys quickly ran back to their spots.  
  
 _'I almost forgot how nerve-racking this can be,'_ Jessie thought as she ran back to the laundry basket. _'But it feels great to be doing this again!'_  
  
Andy played with Buzz for the rest of the game. Normally, this would have upset Woody, but he had been placed in front of Jessie and that alone made up for it. Gazing at Jessie's lovely face, Woody was in ecstasy. He's never felt this way before... Yes - he had been attracted to Bo, but those feelings were nothing compared to the feelings of instant love he had for Jessie and he hasn't even known her for a whole day yet! But that didn't matter. For the first time in a long time, he felt so light, free, giddy and playful! It was like the whole weight of Andy's room had been taken off his shoulders.  
  
He thought about his and Jessie's date that night. He'd sweep her straight off of her feet with his sweet talk. There were so many things he wanted to tell and talk to her about. And he was not going to be awkward or shy, either; no - he was going to be smooth and confident.  
  
Jessie was so happy and so in love. Andy liked her and had played with her, and Woody made her feel so many wonderful things. Jessie didn't try to analyze her feelings of love towards Woody. They were too strong for her to try and think logically about them. To be honest, she didn't even want to hide them. All she knew was that she loved him and she felt so bouncy that she just wanted to tackle him to the ground in a fierce hug and never let him go.  
  
She thought of her and Woody's date that was going to take place that night and wondered if she should change her hairstyle, but decided not too.  
  
Jessie loved looking at Woody's face. He had the cutest little curly plastic bangs. And his eyes were so gentle and kind looking. It was all Jessie could do to keep in character and not sigh and run to him and throw her arms around him in bliss.  
  
Playtime ended when dinnertime was drawing near and when Andy was asked to help finish cleaning up downstairs before going to Pizza Planet.  
  
"Mom? Can I bring Buzz with me?" Andy asked her.  
  
"Sure, honey," His Mother answered.  
  
"Did you hear that, Woody?" Mr. Potato Head asked him, snobbishly. "Andy is taking Buzz to Pizza Planet with him and not you. You know what that means, don't you?"  
  
For an instant Woody's face darkened and Mr. Potato Head smirked to himself thinking he had finally struck a nerve within him, but then Woody's face suddenly brightened.  
  
"It means my date with Jessie doesn't have to wait 'til midnight!" Woody said with glee. "Thanks for pointing that out to me Potato Head. You're a real pal!" He said, dashing off to go to Jessie.  
  
"That's Mr.... aw, just forget it." He said, sounding defeated.  
  
Jessie was still sitting under the laundry basket.  
  
"Sorry," Woody said. "I should have gotten you out of there sooner, but I was talking to Mr. Potato Head...."  
  
"Don't apologize," Jessie quickly told him. "I wouldn't want you to ignore your friends on my account. Besides, I figured it'd just be easier to wait 'til Andy left the house for dinner before coming out."  
  
"Makes sense," Woody said. "So, seeing how we're going to have the whole house to ourselves, how would you feel about moving up the time of our date?"  
  
"I'd like that a lot," Jessie smiled, standing up and reaching through the bars to take his hands in hers.  
  
Bo watched them in disgust and envy. She still couldn't believe that Woody had fallen for the cowgirl doll. What had Jessie done to make Woody fall for her? How could it have happened so fast? Bo decided to take a good at her rival (as she had come to think of Jessie as being).  
  
Well. one thing was for sure: Jessie wasn't very ladylike-looking. Looking at her you could tell she was a girl, but other than that she was very plain looking in Bo's opinion and she barely had any kind of shape or figure. Though, Bo had to admit that Jessie did have nice hair. But her outfit! It looked like something Woody might wear! Well...okay - not the blouse, but her jeans and those things on them... What were they called? Bo pondered over this briefly.  
  
Well...it didn't matter what they were called - they matched Woody's vest!  
  
As Bo was too busy looking at Woody and Jessie and because they were so caught up with just looking at each other, the three had failed to notice Buzz's strange behavior with his box. In fact, many of Andy's toys were too busy watching Woody and Jessie to pay attention to Buzz. They had never seen Woody act like this and they weren't too sure what to make of it. Woody seemed to be really happy, so Jessie's arrival wasn't a bad thing. Well - for Bo it had been.  
  
Andy bounced back into his room and made a funny face when he found Buzz under his box. He shrugged his shoulders, picked Buzz up and skipped out of his room. Soon, they heard the family drive away.  
  
"Oh, I'm so lonely without Buzz!" Bo said loudly enough for Woody to hear. "He's such a wonderful lover! The way he kisses me! The way he holds me! And his hands! His hands are..." Bo stopped when she realized Woody wasn't in the room anymore. That either meant one of two things: one; Woody had left because he didn't want to listen to her talk about Buzz or two; he hadn't even been listening to her to begin with.  
  
Now, if Woody had known that Bo was talking to him and not just out loud, he and Jessie would have stayed. But, nonetheless, when Bo had started talking about kissing and holding, Woody and Jessie became just itching to go on their date.  
  
They left Andy's room hand-in-hand, fingers intertwined in a state of blissful love. Bullseye followed them not understanding that they were on a date. He had taken a strong liking to Woody and he didn't want to be separated from Jessie just yet. He had made friends with the Slinky dog, but not with the others yet and he didn't want to be around the other toys without Jessie in case they were mean to him.  
  
Woody and Jessie hadn't at first realized that Bullseye was following them; they were too caught up in each other.  
  
"I'm real happy that you were one of Andy's birthday gifts, Jessie," Woody told her, using his free hand to lightly stroke her cheek.  
  
- **Aren't you glad I was a birthday gift, too?** \- Bullseye neighed.  
  
Startled at the sudden noise, the cowpoke couple jumped and turned to him.  
  
"Bullseye," Jessie said with a small sigh.  
  
"Is something the matter, boy?" Woody asked him.  
  
Bullseye shook his head - no. He noticed that Jessie and Woody didn't seem happy to see him and he wondered if he'd somehow done something wrong. He rubbed his head against their hands in hopes of making up for his misdeed - whatever it had been.


	6. Chapter 6

She couldn't do it! Jessie just didn't have the heart to tell Bullseye to go back to the room. She couldn't just throw Bullseye away for Woody. She did want to be alone with Woody and have romantic moments with him, but she wasn't sure if that would even be possible with Bullseye being with them. How could she explain to Bullseye about the feelings she and Woody have for each other and why they wanted alone time together? Jessie needed to able to find a nice, quiet place to talk to him. She had to think about finding the right words so Bullseye would understand that she still loved him, but she loved Woody different from him. Would he understand? Could he even understand that kind of love? But, right now, Bullseye needed to know that he wasn't in trouble.  
  
Jessie looked at Woody, wondering what he would do and also wondering what she'd do if Woody did send Bullseye away.  
  
Woody's thoughts were actually similar to Jessie's in regards to if - and how - he could be romantic with her with Bullseye watching. He wasn't really sure what to do with the rag horse. Woody turned to Jessie and saw the way she was looking at him.  
  
'If I send him away, Jessie's going to think that I'm the most heartless, selfish toy she's ever met. Besides - I can't even get mad at the big guy. He just wants to be with us. And, anyway, it might be a good idea to have him with us in case Andy and his mom and sister come back early or if we lose track of time.'  
  
"Hey, what's with the sad face?" Woody asked Bullseye cheerfully, hoping to put him at ease. "I'm starting to think you don't like seeing Jess and me hold hands."  
  
Bullseye instantly looked up at them and happily shook his head. Bullseye then trotted around them, nudging the two western toys together trying to show them that he wanted them to be friends. Jessie smiled and hugged Woody.  
  
"I guess we could use this walk to get know each other better," Jessie suggested before whispering in Woody's ear. "And later tonight we can go on our moonlight walk."  
  
 _'Yes!'_ Woody thought ecstatically. _'Double date!'_  
  
"So," Woody said aloud. "What was it like living in a used toy store?"  
  
"Depressing mostly," Jessie said. "You just sit there and wait for someone to come in and buy you. Sitting at the window was really the worst. I'd see little kids walk by with their parents and they'd stop and point at me and hope would start to rise up within me thinking that, maybe, that would be the day I'd be bought and played with again. But they would always shake their heads and that would be that... Woody?" Jessie said with uncertainly. "Andy is going to play with Bullseye and me more, isn't he?"  
  
"Of course he is," Woody said gently, understanding Jessie's worries. "Being his birthday party and, with getting new toys, he just doesn't know who to play with first and because we're moving the day after tomorrow, he can't get too involved in a big playtime because he'll have to pack everything up. But, don't worry, once we're in the new house playtime's going to be great! Andy's going to play with all of us."  
  
Jessie smiled and threw her arms around Woody. He returned the hug, wishing dearly that it would lead to something more. And it would have - if Bullseye hadn't joined in with the hugging. The cowpoke toys laughed, knowing that they'd have to wait 'til midnight for any real romantic moments.  
  
"So," Woody began, hoping to lighten the mood. "Chester or Festus?"  
  
"Ooh, that's a tough one," Jessie said. "I need to think about this."  
  
Bo paced back and froth on the floor of Andy's room. She was not going to follow Woody and Jessie on their date - or whatever it was. She couldn't let Woody know that she was jealous and that she was using Buzz to boot! Woody would never forgive her for that, and she was sure of it. How she wished Andy would come home any minute now - then Woody and Jessie would have to come back to the room.  
  
Bo couldn't help but wonder if they had kissed yet. Was Woody was a good kisser? If they had kissed, she hoped that Jessie was a bad kisser - that would turn Woody off of her. Thinking about Woody and Jessie kissing wasn't a pleasant thought for Bo, so she tried to draw her thoughts elsewhere. Right now, she decided, she needed to think of more ways to make Woody jealous. She had already kissed Buzz and talked about how much she missed him, but Bo wasn't quite sure of what else to do. Well - she and Buzz hadn't been on a date yet...  
  
That was it! Dates! Long dates out of Andy's room and not coming back until dawn! Surely that would work, wouldn't it? Then Woody would stay up all night wondering what they were doing and when they'd come back.  
  
"Hamm," Rex asked as the two of them watched Bo. "What's the matter with Bo?"  
  
"Cowgirl envy," Hamm informed him before walking away.  
  
An hour later, Bo heard Woody's voice from down the hall.  
  
"Jessie, you're crazy!" He chortled. "Zorro is not a Western!"  
  
"Sure it is!" Bo heard Jessie say.  
  
'They're fighting!' Bo thought in joy.  
  
"Jessie, it takes place in California before it became a state," He said.  
  
"Woody, I never said it was an American Western," Jessie told him.  
  
"Saying Zorro is a Western is like saying The Scarecrow of Romney Marsh one is a Western too."  
  
"It is not! First of all, The Scarecrow of Romney Marsh takes place in England when America was still being colonized and, second of all, the closest Western thing in that was maybe when you saw people with horses. Now - Zorro, on the other hand, not only had horses, but ranches and Indians, too," Jessie said, matter o' fact.  
  
"It also had sword-fighting," Woody interjected. "All the Westerns I've seen have had fist-fighting and gun-fighting."  
  
"Woody," Jessie began in a flirtatious tone Bo didn't like one bit. "You have your Westerns and I have mine. And nothing you can say is going to change my mind."  
  
"You're a little stubborn one, aren't you?" Woody asked much too fondly for Bo's taste.  
  
"Yep," Jessie answered.  
  
"Good - I like a girl who's stubborn," He told her.  
  
 _'Why of all the..._ 'Bo thought, charged. ' _Since when has he liked stubborn girls? He's never said anything to me about that!'_ Too angry to eavesdrop on them anymore, Bo turned away and stormed off.  
  
"Bullseye? Can you give Woody and me a few minutes alone?" Jessie asked the toy horse when they reached Andy's door.  
  
The toy horse nodded happily and trotted in the room.  
  
"I just want to thank you for being so nice and understanding with Bullseye."  
  
"Well - if there's one thing I learned from Pecos Bill, it is to always make sure your horse and your sweetheart get along," Woody told her.  
  
"Yeah. That and, if you're going to ride a giant catfish or a horse, wear pants," Jessie added and Woody smiled. "I'm going to have a talk with him about letting us have some alone-time."  
  
"We could both talk to him together and help him understand why we want alone time."  
  
"That would be really nice. I just don't want Bullseye to think that I like you more than him. I want him to understand that it's a different kind of like," Jessie told him. "He's just so sweet. I'd just fall to pieces if I somehow hurt him."  
  
"Back already?" Bo asked them when they came back into Andy's room. "It seems like you just left," she said, trying to show Woody that she hadn't been counting down the seconds until they returned.  
  
"Well, time flies when you're having fun," Woody told her.  
  
"Besides - we heard Andy's mom drive up," Jessie added. "And you know what means."  
  
"Yep," Bo said with a wicked grin. "It means my hunk-a-hunk-a burning-love lover-man is back!"  
  
All the other toys, including Woody, gave Bo a funny look.  
  
"I really hope you're talking about Buzz," Woody told her.  
  
"Of course I am! Who do you think I'm talking about? You?" Bo said crossly before turning on her heel and walking away. 'What do I have to say to make him jealous?!'  
  
"Yeah, Woody," added Mr. Potato Head. "You're just a hunk-of-junk next to Buzz!"  
  
"I wouldn't say that," Jessie said before Woody could think of a comeback.  
  
"Yeah, well what do you know?" Mr. Potato Head retaliated weakly.  
  
"I know - Woody's wonderful," Jessie drawled, dreamily.  
  
"Just try to beat that, Potato Head," Woody said, wrapping his arm around Jessie's shoulder. "Come on, Jess, I'll walk you back to the laundry basket."  
  
 _'This is going to be harder than I thought,'_ Mr. Potato Head said to himself.  
  
Buzz felt dejected. The 'rocket ship' had been so close, but the giant child had not let him go - not once. Would he ever be able to complete his mission?  
  
"Andy, could you hold Molly while I get her bath ready?"  
  
"Sure, Mom, Let me just put Buzz in my room."  
  
Andy put Buzz on the floor and left to help his mother.  
  
"Oh, Buzz! My darling!" Bo cried, rushing to him.  
  
"AHH!" Buzz scream as Bo pounced on him knocking them both down to the floor. "Madam, if you please?" Buzz protested as she began to smother him with unwanted kisses.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Bo saw Woody frowning as he watched them. _'Yes!_ ' She thought happily. 'Finally, something is working!'  
  
 _'If she's not careful, she's going to break herself acting like that,'_ Woody thought, concerned for Bo's safety. _'But, on the other hand, I'm sure she knows her own strength,'_ He reasoned before turning his attention back to Jessie.


	7. Chapter 7

Woody and Bullseye galloped along the desert in the blazing sun.  
  
'We have to keep going, Bullseye! We've got to save Jessie!' Suddenly, the wind began to pick up, blowing the desert sand everywhere!  
  
'Oh no! It's a sand storm! We need to find shelter, Bullseye!' Bullseye galloped with all his might, trying to outrun the storm, but soon they were both outmatched by the storm and Bullseye collapsed unable to go any further."  
  
"Andy," Called his mother, interrupting his playtime. "Time to brush your teeth and go to bed."  
  
"Aw, mom!" Andy complained.  
  
"Don't 'aw mom' me, young man," Mrs. Davis said. "I let you stay up longer so you could play with your new video game and so I could let you have a little extra playtime as well. Besides, you're keeping Molly awake."  
  
"I'm not even sle-epy," Andy said, yawning as he stood up. "I can't wait to have my own room, so I don't have to worry about keeping Molly awake."  
  
"I can't wait for the two of you to have your own rooms, either," His mother said as they left the bedroom.  
  
Woody was actually happy that playtime was over for the night. Soon, he'd be able to go on his date with Jessie. He shyly wondered if he'd be able to steel a kiss from her. He'd tell her how beautiful she looked in the moonlight (which he knew she would). Heck, he would have told her how beautiful she looked under the laundry basket, but he had the feeling that Jessie wouldn't much appreciate being told that she looked beautiful being held captive.  
  
Andy came back into his room, still grumbling about how he wasn't tired whilst yawning. He walked over to where Woody and Bullseye were. That was when Woody remembered that Andy usually takes him to bed with him. How would he be able to get out of Andy's grasp without waking him up? He didn't want miss his date with Jessie. He wanted so desperately to be alone with her. But then, to Woody's shock, Andy didn't pick him up. Instead, he picked up Bullseye before getting into bed.  
  
Woody was so shocked by it that, for a moment, he broke out of character. It was the first time that Andy had ever passed him over for another toy. Jessie saw the look on Woody's face and began to worry slightly. Soon, the whole family had gone to bed.  
  
Woody quietly got up from the floor and walked over to where Jessie was. He helped her out once again - after all, you can't exactly crawl out from under a basket whilst holding it up at the same time.  
  
'Ready to go?' He mouthed to her.  
  
Jessie nodded her head enthusiastically and Woody took hold her hand, feeling on top of the world.  
  
"Woody," Jessie said softly once they were in the hallway. "Are you upset about Andy and Bullseye?"  
  
"What?" He asked, surprised.  
  
"I saw the look on your face when Andy picked him up and carried him to bed with him. Are you upset?" She needed to know how Woody was feeling. How could she enjoy herself knowing that Woody might be feeling downhearted?  
  
Woody thought about how he felt about being passed over for Bullseye, but how could he be jealous of that sweet, lovable toy horse? His horse. And besides, who knew how long it had been since Bullseye had been loved and held by a child? And ,on a more selfish note, now that Andy had Bullseye with him, that meant that Bullseye wouldn't follow them on their date.  
  
"No, I'm not upset," Woody told her. "I was just surprised. That's all."  
  
"First time ever for a change in the routine?" Jessie asked him.  
  
"Yeah, but," Woody said, swallowing a lump of nervousness that'd hit him suddenly. "There's a different pair of arms that I'd rather be in tonight and my arms are hoping to hold the body that the arms belong to, too," He said, taking Jessie into his arms.  
  
Jessie giggled and Woody fought the urge to frown, It had sounded good in his head, but then to his delight Jessie placed her arms around his neck and said in a seductive voice:  
  
"Do tell, Woody, do tell."  
  
….  
  
Back in Andy's room, Bo stood in her spot frowning. Why did Woody have to take Jessie out on a walk again? What was so great about her that made Woody go so gaga? Bo had no idea. If it wasn't for fear of breaking herself, she would have stamped her foot in frustration. She forced herself to remain calm. After all, it had only been just one day - well, one half of a day. Maybe they'd get bored of each other? She needed to think of her plan to make Woody jealous. Why wasn't it working?! She had kissed Buzz right in front of him! What else could she do? Maybe if she just completely ignored him? Yes - that might work!  
  
Buzz crept silently out of Andy's room, careful not to make a sound. He had no idea what was going on, but he thought it'd be best to act like everyone else when it came to the giant child. For all he knew, if he didn't act like them, he could be breaking some law and/or time-honored tradition. Seeing the Sheriff and his lady leave the giant child's bedroom, Buzz assumed it would be all right for him to leave as well. He needed to search this strange place, make a report, and try to find a way to fix his ship.  
  
….  
  
They walked hand in hand, fingers intertwined. Their date was going very well and Woody was able to tell Jessie all the things he wanted to say without messing them up. They were in the kitchen now up on the windowsill looking out into the garden, the moonlight shining brilliantly on both of them.  
  
"I guess it's not the best view," Woody said. "But there is moonlight."  
  
"I don't mind," Jessie told him, smiling. "Being with you makes any place wonderful."  
  
Woody smiled and pulled Jessie close to him. She leant her head on his shoulder. They both sighed in content.  
  
"I never knew I could be so happy," Jessie said dreamily.  
  
"Me nether," Woody said, turning towards her and tilting her face towards him. "Jessie, ever since I met you I've just felt so complete."  
  
"Me too," Jessie said, leaning closer to him.  
  
"Being here with you like this, what I mean is I never thought that I could be so happy not being played with," Woody said leaning closer to Jessie. "I never realized that well there's more to life then being played with. Don't get me wrong when Andy plays with me it's one of the greatest things feeling ever. I feel alive when he plays with me."  
  
"It was like that with Emily too," Jessie told him.  
  
"But being with you like this makes me feel alive, too, but it's different. I don't really know where I'm going with this," Woody said, partially speaking into Jessie's lips. "I just want you to know how I feel. I've told you how beautiful you are and other pretty things, and I meant them."  
  
"I believe you," Jessie told him.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"You just don't seem like someone who'd lie about that. You just seem like such a good and honest toy. You are good and honest, aren't you?"  
  
"I try to be," Woody said. "Jessie, I know we've just met, but from the moment I first saw you I knew. I just knew that you and only you were the one for me," He said,, taking her hands in his.  
  
"Oh, Woody, I feel the same way."  
  
"Jessie," Woody said, dreamily.  
  
"Woody," Jessie replied in the same tone. "You can kiss me if you want to."  
  
"Thank you," Woody said before kissing her gently on the lips.  
  
….  
  
As they walked back to Andy's room they saw a strange glow in the downstairs hallway.  
  
"Woody, what's that?" Jessie asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, but it kind of looks like the Spooky Space Kook from Scooby-Doo Where Are You?," Woody told her.  
  
"The what from that what?" Jessie asked confused.  
  
"It's a old cartoon show about four teenagers and a talking dog who solve, supposedly, supernatural mysteries."  
  
"Sounds fun," Jessie said.  
  
"Next time it's on, we'll watch it together."  
  
Walking closer, they saw that it was Buzz and it look liked he was kissing his arm.  
  
"Buzz?" Woody asked. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I, uh, umm…" Buzz sputtered, not wanting to tell them that he was sending a report to Star Command.  
  
"Do you want to be alone with your arm?" Jessie asked him.  
  
"Yes," Buzz said in a deadpan voice.  
  
"Okay," Woody said, slowly. "We're just going back to Andy's room now. Um, don't stay out too late."  
  
"I wont," Buzz replied.  
  
"Bye," The cowpoke couple chirped.  
  
"Goodbye," Buzz said.  
  
Once they'd gone back up the stairs, Jessie asked,  
  
"Woody? Are all space toys weird or is it just him?"  
  
"I really don't know," Woody told her. "But it looks like we've reached Andy's room."  
  
"I guess so," Jessie said as they stood in the doorway. "I had a really nice time to-" Before Jessie could finish, Woody kissed her on the lips again.  
  
"You did say I could kiss you if I wanted to," Woody said when he had pulled away. "That still goes right?" He asked her, slightly panicked.  
  
"Yeah, that still goes," Jessie said, smiling.


End file.
